1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a projector and a method for adjusting the projector.
2. Related Art
There is a widely used projector that modulates light incident on a light modulator based on an image signal and projects the modulated light to display an image. A projector of this type typically includes a light source having a lamp and a collector mirror and an illumination system that collects light outputted from the light source and causes the light to be incident on a light modulator that modulates the light incident thereon, and the light from the light modulator is projected through a projection lens or any other projection system on a screen or any other projection surface.
Among projectors of this type, in a projector that combines three primary color light fluxes, a red light flux (R), a green light flux (G), and a blue light flux (B), which have wavelengths different from one another, with one another and projects the combined light, light modulators and other optical systems are positioned with varied accuracy in some cases. When such variation occurs, in a displayed image projected on the screen, position misregistration occurs among the primary color light fluxes, undesirably resulting in color misregistration due to the position misregistration.
To avoid the situation described above, there is a proposed projector provided with an adjustment mechanism for correcting the color misregistration, as described in JP-A-2013-105170. To correct the color misregistration in the projector, a user checks an adjustment screen, specifies points at the four corners or arbitrary points on a displayed image, and adjusts the position misregistration at each of the specified points to correct the color misregistration.
However, when overall misregistration occurs uniformly among displayed images, it is necessary to specify points at the four corners or arbitrary points on the displayed images and set the amount of correction at each of the points in such a way that the amount of correction for the displayed images is uniform thereacross, which means that the setting requires a large amount of effort and time.